The Darkness Within
by KoalaBalloon17
Summary: Kratts as teenagers. Now if there is anything mortifying to our feelings when we are young, it is to be told that; and to be bidden to "run away, dear" is still more trying to us. Laura, their friend, don't want this to happen about the Kratt brothers fight. Chris had a revenge on his older brother after Martin refused to go out with him. What is the reason? I don't own WK.
1. The Argument

_**(Me: I'm back from a prank from my sister here. But now, she needs my help renew the story called "High School Life" by chesca1023. Yeah, she's my sister. It's complicated, dude. **_

_**Irene: What's the password?**_

_**Me: *O_O* Password?**_

_**JN: *locks outside* HINT!**_

_**Me: *confused* What's going on? Anyway, enjoy! I have to know this situations around here. IRENE! OPEN THE DOOR AND LET JN INSIDE!**_

_**Irene: No way!)**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WILD KRATTS.**

"Guys, where are you going?" asked Chris, coming into the living room one Saturday afternoon, and finding him getting ready to go out with an air of secrecy which excited his curiosity.

"Never mind. Little boys shouldn't ask questions." returned Martin sharply.

_(A/N: Now if there is anything mortifying to our feelings when we are young, it is to be told that; and to be bidden to "run away, dear" is still more trying to us.)_

Chris bridled up at this insult, and determined to find out the secret if he teased for a hour. Turning to Laura, their friend who never refused him anything for too long, Chris said coaxingly, "Then tell me! I should think you might let me go too, and I haven't got anything to do and I'm so lonely."

"We can't, Chris. Because you're not invited," began Laura, but Martin Broke in impatiently, "Now, Laura. Be quiet or you'll spoil it all. You can't go, Chris. So don't be a baby and whine about it."

"I'm not a baby anymore! I'm thirteen. You're going somewhere with Laura, I know you are; you were whispering and laughing together on the sofa yesterday and you stopped when I'm came in."

"Yes. We are; now be still and stop bothering."

Chris held his tongue, but used his eyes, and saw Laura slip a ticket into her pocket.

"I know! I know! You're going to the movies!" he cried.

"Just listen to me a minute, and be a good child," said Martin, soothingly.

"I'm not a child anymore. I'm already a teenager."

"Look. Mom doesn't wish you to go this week, because your eyes are not well yet to bear the light. Next week you can go with Aviva. She said she's taking a break from an activity last Monday in school and watch movie next week."

"I don't like that! I want to go NOW! Please let me, Martin. I've been sick staying this house, shutting up and I'm dying for some fun. Do it, I'll be ever so good," pleaded Chris, looking as pathetic as he could.

"I suppose we can take him. I don't believe your mother would mind, if we bundle him up well," began Laura.

"If he goes, I don't, and it will be very rude; after Koki invited only us to go and drag in Chris. I should think he hate to poke himself where he isn't wanted." said Martin crossly, for he disliked the trouble of overseeing a fidgety child when he wanted to enjoy himself.

"But Martin-" said Laura.

"No buts. Let's go now!" Martin cuts in, rising his voice.

His tone and manner angered Chris, who start to put his shoes on, saying in his most aggravating way, "I _shall_ go, Martin. Says I may; if I pay for myself, Koki hasn't anything to do with it."

"You can't sit with us, for our seats are reserved, and you don't sit alone; so Koki will give you her place, and that will spoil our fun, or she'll get another seat for you, and that isn't _the proper way when you weren't asked_. You can't stir a step, so you just stay where you are." Scolded Martin, crosser than ever, having just pricked his finger in his fury.

Sitting on the floor with one shoe on, Chris began to cry and Martin was a reason for him. When Koki called, Martin and Laura went outside, leaving Chris wailing; for now and then he forgot his grown-up ways called over the banisters in a threatening tone, "You'll be sorry for this, _Martin William Kratt_. See if you care."

"I don't care! Let's go, Laura." said Martin, slamming the door.

_Laura's POV_

I nodded. I never seen Martin was so upset at his brother, he never gave a chance. I feel bad for Chris. Maybe he can't move on from all of that shouting at each other that I have no chance to speak at them, or maybe he had a revenge for his older brother. What would Chris do? Now I'm so scared at Martin, followed his orders like a dog. My senses are tingling, something bad will happen at the Kratt brothers.

_**(Me: Done typing, but still my siblings are so annoying. CAN YOU KEEP IT DOWN?!**_

_**chesca1023: *O_O***_

_**Me: *O.O* What are you doing here, and please next time knock first before you came in. I thought you're a ghost.**_

_**chesca1023: WHAT?! Are you saying my hair annoys you?!**_

_**Me: Okay I gotta start running! RUN FOR MY LIVES! Review before my sister tackles me! DX**_


	2. Martin's Temper is Rising

_**(Me: Sorry for waiting. I have no time to chat for now. Anyway, enjoy while reading the next chapter.)**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WILD KRATTS.**

"That was a great movie! Thank you Koki." said Laura, outside the theater with Martin and Koki.

"Anytime. Shall we do it again sometimes?" asked Koki.

"Sure." They both answered.

'Maybe I don't.' thought Martin.

"Well, I'll be going home by then. See ya next time guys." waved Koki.

"Yeah you too."

"Get home safely." then Laura waved back.

While walking in the streets, Laura had an awkward relationship with Martin today. After all of their fight with Chris kept her mouth shut and never say anything during the fight. The moment of silence broke when Martin saw Laura looking away from him. Before he said his words for Laura, she cuts in.

"I know you're worried about me." Laura continued. "You know what Martin, I think you should apologize to your brother."

"Why not?" asked Martin.

She sighed. "You are taking it too far, and I don't like your temper, makes me scared." she said awkwardly.

"Maybe you're right." then he change the topic. "Are you okay?"

"No, Martin. I'm disappointed of you."

That's the time Martin didn't say anything.

"Sorry I hurt your feelings."

"It's alright. It's my fault anyway." then she went to her house.

When Martin got home, he found Chris reading on the sofa. He assumed an injured air as he came in, never lifted his eyes from his book, or asked a single question. Perhaps, curiosity might have conquered resentment. Chris soothed his feelings by turning Martin's top drawer upside down on the floor. Everything was in it's place, however, and after a hasty glance into his various closets, bags and boxes, inside the bedroom, Martin decided that Chris had forgiven and forgotten his wrongs.

There Martin was mistaken, for the next day it was snowy, he made a discovery which produced a tempest. The twin sisters, Christine and Susan and the youngest brother, Chris, were sitting together late in the afternoon, when Martin burst in the living room, looking excited and demanding breathlessly. The two sisters looked surprised. "Has anyone taken the bracelet for Laura?"

Christine and Susan said "No," at once and he looked surprised, so does the twin sisters. Chris poked the fire and said nothing. Martin saw his color rise down upon him in a minute.

"Chris, you've took it!."

"No, I haven't."

"You know where it is!"

"No, I don't!"

"That's a lie!" cried Martin, taking him by the shoulders, and looking fierce to frighten much braver than Chris.

Meanwhile, Laura went to the Kratt's house and knocked. But no one answered. Then she knocked again. Christine opened the door quietly and looked surprised when Laura was in front of the door.

"Laura, you're here…what brings you by?" said Christine with a confused look.

"Is Martin there?"

"He is on the middle of…." she gulped.

"Middle of what?"

"Middle of the fight of our youngest brother."

"I knew it! It was all along. They fight yesterday and now…."

"Yes. It appears about the bracelet for you."

"Well, I don't have any bracelet."

"Maybe it was a gift for you."

Then Laura's face was turning red. "I have to go. Sorry for the disturb." she went home.

Inside the Kratt's house, the brothers are still fighting.

"It isn't. I haven't got it, I don't know where is it now, and I don't care!" said Chris bravely.

"You know something about it, and you better tell at once or I'll punch you!" And Martin gave him a slight shake.

"Stop yelling at each other, brothers!" said Susan trying to stop the fight.

"Scold as much as you like, you will never see your silly old gift for Laura anyway." cried Chris, getting for his turn.

"Why not?"

"I burned it up."

"You what?! My gift for her I was so fond of and save my extra money and meant to be finish! Have you really burned it?" said Martin, turning very pale, while his eyes kindled and his hand clutched Chris nervously.

"Yes I did! I told you I'd make you pay for being so crossed yesterday and I have so-"

Chris got no farther, for Martin's hot temper mastered him, and he shook Chris till his teeth chattered in his head, crying in a passion of grief and anger-

"You wicked, wicked boy! I never bought that gift again, and I'll never forgive you as long as I live."

Susan flew to rescue Chris, and Christine went to pacify Martin, but Martin was quite beside himself; with a parting box on his brother's ear, he rushed out of the room, went up to the bedroom, lock himself in, and finish his fight alone.

Meanwhile in the living room, Chris was still crying. He'd done wrong to his older brother. Susan kept him calming down.

"What did you do to Martin?" asked Susan.

"Yeah. Laura said you're fighting with him yesterday. What's the reason?" said Christine with a confused look. But Chris didn't answer.

"Maybe we leave him some space then he'll tell it later."

"I should stay with him more till he's calming down." said Susan.

Then someone knocked the door. Christine opened the door.

"Hi. Is Chris here?" asked Aviva, looking so excited.

"Yes, but he's having a bad time today. Anyway, come in. Maybe he needs you." while Christine pulled Aviva inside the house. She saw Chris was crying on Susan's shoulder.

"Oh…" said Aviva with an awkward look. Then she calmed Chris down.

"It's okay, Chris. I'm here."

_**(Me: I still don't know who put the Aviva scene. Who is it? *looks at sis* CHESCA?!**_

_**Chesca1023: Oops. Gotta go!**_

_**Me: Come back here!)**_


End file.
